


Alien Abduction

by Eie_Vui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Collars, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Group Sex, Humiliation, Impregnation, Incest, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Masochism, Milking, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vines, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eie_Vui/pseuds/Eie_Vui
Summary: While on an expedition to a star system 40 light-years away, the space ship UNKNOWN was intercepted by an advanced alien civilization. Curious, the aliens decided to conduct a variety of experiments on the humans to learn more about their anatomy.Holly, an eighteen-year old colonist, is assigned to the Reproduction section of the experiments, in which the aliens will breed her with a variety of creatures. Of course, the aliens love entertainment, and they decide that Holly has a dual purpose to her.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 830
Collections: Belly inflation etc





	1. Tentacle Monster

"Let me go!"

Staring into the utter darkness, Holly shouted at the top of her lungs, desperately trying to attract any attention she could. But there was nothing. Not even an echo rung back to her. She strained against the bonds holding her limbs, but didn't budge even an inch. The bonds were as thing as a string of thread, and yet they were strong enough to hold her in place. There was no such technology like this on Earth.

No...this wasn't Earth, and she really doubted that this was their destination. She remembered the moment with her own senses, recalling the moment when she forced awake from her sleep chamber and taken away by a group of strange creatures. She struggled, but coming out of her cryogenesis, her body was weak and feeble. She didn't remember much after that...it was all a foggy haze to her. But she was here now, in a strange room tied by strange bonds by strange alien creatures.

Sounds of footsteps were approaching her. Out of the darkness, two of the aliens emerged, and for the first time, Holly managed to have a clear look at their faces. Completely black eyes, an almost flat nose, a small mouth, and quite a large head. Both of them seemed to be about six feet, and they wore no clothing. Their appendages hung between their legs, long and thick, but there was no sign of any testicles. Their entire body was covered in rough and uneven brown skin.

Before Holly could even make a noise, one of the aliens quickly held up a shiny object of some sort. Her vision suddenly warped and the sensation of falling came crashing down on her. She felt her head droop to her shoulders before unconsciousness washed over her.

...

When Holly awoke, she quickly realized that she was no longer in the dark room, even through her foggy vision. Her entire body felt numb and all of her muscles were paralyzed with the exception of her eyelids. Through her limited vision, she could make out figures looming over her, moving around as if they were working on something. They occasionally turned to her and seemed to touch her, but she felt nothing. Whatever they were doing to her, it was serious business if she was meant to be unconscious the entire time.

One of the figures seemed to have noticed that she had awoken, and quickly moved to slide the shiny object over her eyes. Holly's eyelids drooped back down, pushing her back into the void.

...

When Holly awoke a second time, she realized that her body was no longer numb, although it was still quite weak. Shakily sitting up, Holly quickly noticed that all of her clothes had mysteriously vanished, leaving her naked. Looking down at herself, she gaped to see a pair of supple breasts popping out of her chest. These...were definitely not here before. Holly had never been particularly strong in that department, to say the least, and yet here she was with her dream tits. She curiously prodded at them. What had the aliens done to her?

A pounding on her left almost made her jump, and she turned to the source of the nose. She hadn't bothered to look at her surroundings, but now she could see it quite clearly. The large room she was in was rectangular, with three solid walls and one glass wall around her. A round disk of some sort sat at each corner of the room. She cautiously approached the glass side of the room, where a pair of alien figures were looking at her. They were both grinning at her, but she assumed it wasn't out of sympathy for her. One of aliens turned to the other and pointed at her, with the other seeming to nod, before the two of them left her.

Holly gazed outside the window of her enclosure. Was this...an alien mall? No mall on Earth would even come close to what she was seeing, with floating signs, holograms that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and literal hover-boards that zipped the aliens around. But it was clear that whatever this place was, there were a lot of aliens present. There even seemed to be families present, similar to a shopping center on Earth.

Aliens began to suddenly approach her room, and before she knew it, the entire glass wall was filled with faces looking on her. She backed herself against the wall and tried to cover up herself. Heat began to pool between her legs. She couldn't possibly be getting aroused at being seen naked...and yet she was. Why were they looking at her? It's not like there was any interesting about her...at least compared to what was outside.

_ZAP_

Oh...so that's what those disks were. They were teleportation devices. Her eyes widened when she gazed at the creature that had entered her enclosure. It was...wait, what the fuck was this thing? It just looked like a huge mass of slime and...tentacles? A slimy tentacle suddenly lunged at her, wrapping around her left leg. She shrieked as she tried to escape, but she only succeeded in making herself fall. Holly winced as she hit the ground, but it probably would've hurt more if her chest hadn't been there to cushion her fall.

"S-stop!" Holly shouted when more tentacles came to restrain her limbs. She was pulled off the ground and held up in mid-air, where Holly caught sight of the alien crowd watching her. More arousal pooled between her thighs. Holly suddenly felt something cool and squishy at her back. While the tentacles tightened their hold on her, slime began to engulf parts of her skin until only the front part of her was exposed. She was literally inside...whatever this thing was.

A tentacle suddenly zipped out of seemingly nowhere and appeared right in front of her. Holly glared at it. "Put me down-" Holly screamed before the tentacle shoved itself into her mouth, the tip of it reaching the back of her throat. Holly sputtered and coughed against the tentacle, but it didn't budge. Eyes watering, she refocused her attentions back to the crowd, who were all still watching her. She was starting to get wet now. _Really_ wet. Her legs were spread out shamelessly for the aliens to see.

A larger tentacle appeared and began to position itself at the entrance of her soaked pussy. Judging by how things were going, it was hardly a guess at what it intended to do. Holly redoubled her attempts to escape, struggling against the tentacles and shouting muffled cries into her gag. It was no use, though. "...Mmph!" Holly groaned when the tentacle swiftly penetrated her, her legs unconsciously spreading further to allow more access. Pain seared through her body as her virginity fell apart.

The pain disappeared as soon as it had come, though, because it was quickly replaced by the familiar heat from before. Holly moaned into her tentacle gag as pleasure began to creep into body. Her vision began to slowly blur, but she could still make out the shapes of aliens watching her. Realization hit her: they had come to see her get fucked. She was a tool of entertainment for these aliens. They wanted to see the tentacle monster violate her.

"Hghh...!" The tentacle in her mouth suddenly began to expand, forcing her mouth to grow along with it. It suddenly burst open, cool liquid pouring into her stomach. It tasted...salty and sweet at the same time? Tentacle cum was pumped into her until there was a noticeable bulge in her upper abdomen. Holly gasped for air as the tentacle withdrew from her mouth, cum pouring out the sides of her mouth in the process. She failed to notice more tentacles appearing to violate her.

"Hah...n-no...please..." Holly moaned as two tentacles dove for her heaving tits. She was already well on her way to orgasm from the tentacle fucking she was getting down below, but as the tentacles began to twist at her nipples, it was too much for her. "Ah...Ahhhhhhhh!" Holly moaned as her pussy clamped down on the tentacle "dick", her juices squirting out from between her legs. She writhed in the hold of the tentacle monster, who, in spite of her orgasm, continued to fuck her convulsing cunt.

Holly's orgasm only added to the wetness between her legs, and the noise coming from the pounding was starting to get on her nerves. Her gaze once again wandered to the aliens on the other side of the glass, who were pounding on it in what seemed to be excitement. Holly tried to look away and station her face elsewhere, but it was futile, as the tentacle monster quickly forced her to look back at crowd of onlookers. The aliens continued to gaze at the human woman and the tentacle violating her cunt.

"P-please..." Holly moaned, wincing at every thrust of the tentacle and twist of her nipples. "Finish..." She could already feel herself creeping towards another orgasm. Holly knew in the back of her mind that this shouldn't be a moment of enjoyment for her, and yet here she was still, her pussy tightly hugging the tentacle cock inside of her while she moaned lewdly. By now, the woman had long forgotten about trying to escape. There was no escape from this.

"Ah, ah, ah...ahhh!" The tentacle fucking her cunt suddenly thrust upward right against her G-spot, and Holly could already feel herself coming undone for the second time. The tentacle monster was one step ahead of her, though, as it suddenly unleashed a torrent of its cum into her pussy. It rushed right into her womb, filling the space instantly. This cum was different from the one in her stomach though; it was much warmer and thicker. She cried out as she came at the sensation, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Holly's hands and legs flailed around, even managing to find a bit of movement against the tentacle bonds.

The tentacle monster had a lot to give, and as its spunk was dumped into Holly, its semen poured out of her at the same rate it was being poured in. there simply was not enough space to accommodate so much. Holly groaned as she felt the cum running down her slender thighs. Some sort of liquid began to trickle out of her tits as it continued to get played with. She gasped as she looked down at her swollen belly, which had ballooned to the size of a pregnant woman eight months pregnant. Just how much was inside of her?

The tentacle cock eventually finished, beginning to pull out of Holly's completely ruined cunt. Before it did so, however, Holly felt something cool being painted along her opening. She hissed as the tentacle moved over her clit, before proceeding to cover her vulva and labia. It began to immediately harden, and Holly quickly realized what its purpose. It was a _seal_ to prevent all of the cum from leaking out. But...surely she couldn't get pregnant from this? There was no way she, a human, could ever conceive with...whatever the fuck this monster was.

But as the tentacles released their grip on her, Holly remembered what the aliens had did to her. They magically made her breasts bigger. They made her so sensitive that an orgasm was as fast as the blink of an eye. Clearly their scientific ability was very strong...

Holly glanced over at the tentacle monster, which was now shuffling back to the teleportation disk that it had come in from earlier. She had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't be the last time Holly saw that monster. She looked back at the glass wall, where most of the aliens had returned to their normal routines. A few aliens remained though, which she guessed to be juveniles due to their smaller stature. She wondered why they would be watching such an adult scene. Perhaps alien culture was different from humans.

Holly sighed as she sat herself back down, leaning up against the wall. She wondered where her fellow colonists were. 

If she was in fact to become a breeder, she may as well embrace the fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to write here regarding this experimental work. However, for people who liked the Pokemon works, I'll be making a new series for my "Serena" works. I'm not re-uploading 'Serena's Slutty Sexpedition', but I'll be making individual, unrelated works about her. Hope you guys will still enjoy those.


	2. Alien Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly's breeding experiment bears fruit, so the aliens send her to an indoor zoo.

"Hah...hah...hghh-ahhhhh!"

Holly groaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull as a third tentacle shoved itself into her pussy, joining the two already fucking her. She flailed around in the tentacle monster's grasp, struggling against the slimy bonds holding her wrists and ankles apart. Her struggles were futile, Holly had realized it the first day the tentacle monster had defiled her. And yet, she still tried to escape the grasp of the monster. Who knew how many days had passed since then?

Her belly bulged, bouncing with each thrust from the tentacles slamming into her womb. It had become pretty obvious to her early on that her expanded belly was not simply the result of the copious amounts of tentacle cum inside of her. She could literally see the individual lumps bulging out of her skin. Holly had no idea how many eggs were inside of her at the moment. She just hoped they'd slide out of her easily once the time to birth them came.

She cried out in pleasure as came violently on the tentacle, squirting her juices everywhere for the alien onlookers to see. Her tits, which had begun to produce milk in larger quantities, gave out smaller squirts of the white liquid, which dribbled down to her abdomen. The tentacle monster hadn't bothered to stop even with her pregnancy, continuing to fuck her silly and render her completely broken by the end of it. Even if her mind hadn't accepted it yet, Holly knew that her body was past the point of no return with monster offspring swelling inside of her.

Torrents of semen spilled out of the tentacles, but by this point, there was hardly any room for it to go. It spilled right out of her, dripping down between her spread legs and forming an embarrassingly large puddle under her. It was the least of Holly's worries, though.

The aliens outside gasped as the tentacles inside of Holly's cunt withdrew, revealing the small head of an egg. "Wh-why now?" Holly moaned as the contractions began. She winced as a wave of pain washed over her. Holly felt the tentacles begin to pull her legs apart even further. Another wave of pain passed over her, albeit much more manageable than the first. She felt herself convulse, almost as if her body was pushing out the eggs by herself.

She cried out as the first egg fully spread her vaginal lips, before plopping on the artificial floor below. Waves of pain continued to flow over her, with each wave becoming more and more pleasurable. Holly writhed in the tentacles' grasp, hearing the sounds of eggs plopping out of her, one by one. She couldn't help but orgasm from the feeling of the eggs spreading her apart from the inside. The aliens all pressed their faces against the windows, staring in awe as the eggs flowed out of her like a river.

Holly cried out one last time, squirting once more as the final egg fell out of her. Her head spun from the sensation that she had just experienced. Her entire body somehow felt both numb and sensitive at the same time. She hardly noticed when the tentacle monster set her down, nor did she hear the sound of the teleportation device from one of the corners of the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure approach the monster, holding out some sort of light. One moment the tentacle monster was there, and the next moment, it was gone.

It was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

When Holly woke up, she was moving. Opening her eyes, her entire field of vision was pitch black. Her wrists had been bound by the thin material from before, while her legs were chained separately and kept spread out. While she couldn't see anything, her other senses were still intact. Her ears picked up a few cries and moans every now and then. They sounded...human. She suddenly became aware of a slimy sensation at her chest. It was suckling on one of her tits. Holly moaned softly at the feeling. As far as she could tell, there multiple of these slimy things moving along her body. One of them was even at the entrance of her pussy, occasionally dipping into her soaked cunt. "Hah..." she sighed, writhing around in her bonds.

Well, she'd figure out where she was going when she got there.

After some time, Holly winced as light suddenly penetrated the area, illuminating her surroundings. They were in some sort of long truck or trailer, wozens of women were lined up next of her, their limbs just as bound together as hers. Many of them seemed to have no soul in their eyes, almost as if their mind had given into their bodies. All of them had at least a few slimes moving up and down their bodies. Looking down at herself, she realized that she was no different. About ten little tentacle slimes were moving around on her naked body.

Were these...her tentacle offspring? Surely not, considering she had definitely laid more than ten eggs. Perhaps some of them didn't make it? Holly looked back at the other women's slimes. None of them even carried half of the number of slimes on her currently...

She noticed an alien approaching. The alien in question didn't look all that from the ones Holly had seen up to this point, but it was clear that it held authority. It passed by most of the women without much interest, but stopped when it came face to face with Holly. She moaned as the alien stuck a "finger" up her pussy, producing a loud squelching noise. The alien chattered excitedly, screeching loudly in the direction that it came from. Another alien rushed to its side, and the two had some sort of conversation that she assumed was about her. Did it have anything to do with the amount of slimes on her?

Whatever the case, the chains holding her legs were released, and she was steered down the long hallway towards the light. She occasionally glanced at the women who were passed over; some would look back, while others never even raised their heads. The slimes on her body continued to squirm around, all ten of them retreating to the warm, wet confines of her pussy as a result of her movements. Eventually, the hallway ended, and she tentatively stepped down to the ground.

The place looked similar to the area she had been stationed before, but this clearly wasn't a shopping center of any kind. It looked more like...an indoor zoo. Rooms with various alien creatures were everywhere, and it finally dawned on her what she was about to be used for. The alien led her towards a room containing a large, wolf-like creature. Unlike a wolf, however, it was blue, much larger in size, and on top of it all, had two cocks dangling from between her legs. Holly gulped.

The second Holly was teleported into the enclosure, the wolf pounced, knocking her to ground. Diving between her legs, it began to lap at her soaked pussy, forcing a loud moan out of the human woman. Its tongue was long enough to be a cock all by itself, penetrating into her deepest confines and managing to disturb the slimes hiding inside. As she writhed in ecstasy, Holly's eyes widened as she saw a slime slipping down the wolf's mouth.

She should've been disturbed, but Holly was much too distracted to remember the death of one of her slimes. The wolf suddenly bit into her soft, fleshy walls, making Holly cry out in pleasure. She couldn't help but wrap her around the wolf's head, allowing the wolf to eat her out even further. It didn't take long for her sensitive body to cum. "Ah...hah...c-cumminggg!" Holly squealed, squirting her sweet juices into the wolf's mouth. The alien creature lapped up her fluids greedily, swiping its tongue over its mouth as it withdrew from her. Its cocks were throbbing at this point, leaking pre-cum from their tips. The alien wolf wanted her now.

"W-wait...let me get ready," Holly groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach, propping herself onto her hands and knees with her ass high in the air. "G-go on...take what's yours..." The wolf simply stood there, cocking its head to the side as it simply gazed at Holly's dripping snatch. Why wasn't the wolf making a move? She gasped, feeling her pussy clench at nothing but air, her hips shaking in anticipation.

"D-don't tell me you've...changed your mind?" Holly asked, turning around with pleading eyes. The wolf stared back at her, expressionless. "Pleaseeee," Holly moaned, shaking her hips in attempt to seduce the wolf. Her pussy was absolutely brimming with her own arousal at this point. She needed something filling her, especially after what eat-out session.

The wolf finally pounced, forcing a scream of delight out of Holly as it shoved its twin cocks in her pussy and ass. She hardly felt the extra sharp claws digging into her hips as she was speared in both of her holes. Any pain that came from her ass getting pounded was completely overwhelmed by the waves of ecstasy washing over. She was so damn horny.

Little did she know that the tentacle slimes were working their magic on her. Her tongue lolling out, Holly's hips moved to meet the wolf's thrusts, forcing the creature's dicks even deeper. "Breeeeeed meeeee," she cried out shamelessly. Before she knew it, she was cumming all over the alien wolf, clenching around the cock in her snatch. Holly continued to rock her hips against the dicks inside of her, feeling the endless wave of orgasm wash over her.

She felt herself get almost thrown into the ground from the rough fucking, as the wolf continue to rut both of her tight holes. Holly couldn't help but egg it on, feeling herself on the edge of orgasm almost every second. It quickly turned to an orgasm every second, and her mind went completely blank. All she could think about was the wolf's twin dicks.

"Ahhhhhhhh~fuck me, I'm your bitch, let me have your pups..." Holly babbled as the wolf continued to fuck her, the wet slaps of their sex echoing throughout the enclosure. The creature suddenly growled loudly, and Holly could feel the hot members inside of her suddenly expand. The wolf gripped her hips, twisting to ensure its cum would remain in its bitch before letting loose in both of her holes. Thick, searing seed poured into both of her holes. Holly cried out in joy, cumming one final time as she was filled up once more. Upside down, Holly could see her belly expand to the point that it nearly touched the floor. How much seed did this thing have stored up?!

After what seemed like an eternity, the wolf finally pulled out. Even with the large amounts of seed pouring out of her, Holly's abdomen was still very much bloated. She rolled onto her back, exhausted from the encounter. Holly gasped when the wolf suddenly lunged at one of her leaking tits, its large mouth closing in on the small nipple. She winced as she felt the wolf's teeth scrape against the sensitive area. Much to her surprise, though, the wolf was rather gentle with her, at least compared to how rough it was a few seconds ago.

Of course the wolf wasn't satisfied yet. After it was done drinking her tits, it was ready to plow Holly a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, things are going to get a little foggy about which creatures Holly breeds with next. I'd gladly take any comments on what those creatures may look like. This is set on alien planet, not Earth, so feel free to bring out your entire imagination if you wish.
> 
> P.S. Unlike "Mother Nature", in which I had a set number of chapters I planned to do, I have no plan on how long this will last. It'll depend on how much people want me to continue it.


	3. Night with the Pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving birth to a litter of pups and with another one on the way, Holly's settled into the role of mother. However, when one of her pups starts his maturation early, she has to find a way to satisfy him.

Holly giggled as she watched her newborn pups scramble around her, some of them managing to trip over her spread out legs. A few of them attempted to climb her expanded belly en route to her milk-filled breasts but to no avail, each of them sliding right back down to the floor. A pair of pups were already feeding on the milk from her teats, and it was clear that the their siblings were hungry too. They weren't budging from her nipples, though, no matter how much she tried to nudge them off.

In the meanwhile, the rest would have to make do with other forms of nutrition, Holly thought to herself as she spread her legs. She moaned softly as her remaining pups dove in between her legs. She wasn't sure this was considered "nutrition" but these were alien creatures. One could excuse her for being a bad mother to a species that not only wasn't her own, but that wasn't even from the same planet as her!

She glanced over to her side, looking down at the empty space that the alien wolf usually occupied. To her disappointment, the wolf had been withdrawn from the enclosure right after it had knocked her up a second time. Holly missed the feeling of it rearranging her insides with its twin cocks, although the pups wriggling around in her womb weren't that far off. She wondered whether the tentacle slimes were still inside of her; she'd seen no trace of any of them after the alien wolf had eaten one. On the other hand, she hadn't seen any of them slide out of her, so chances were they were still messing around with her.

There had been dozens of aliens swarming the window of her enclosure in the days leading up to her birth, and even more when she had gone into labor. Now in her second wolf pregnancy, though, she'd be lucky to spot even a few aliens hanging out near the window for more than a few minutes. They had probably just gotten bored with this showing, and the alien keepers were most likely preparing some other monster creature for her to breed with. She shuddered at the thought.

At the moment, though, things were pretty peaceful. She personally preferred not having a bunch of aliens looking at her like she was an animal. The enclosure she was in was actually quite nice, considering the aliens simulated the walls and her surroundings shortly after her first pregnancy. Holly assumed that this was the wolf's natural habitat. It resembled the side of a cliff on Earth, although the bluish-purple rock made it clear that this was definitively not Earth. Not that she needed any more reminders.

Well, since the pups aren't going to finish their feeding anytime soon, I might as well take a nap, Holly thought to herself. She sighed as she leaned her head against the wall, feeling unconsciousness wash over her. The sounds of soft slurping echoed in her ears.

...

It was dark when Holly came to her senses. Her body still ached in spite of the nap she had taken, which wasn't all that surprising considering how much energy the growing pups inside of her sapped out of her. Her pups were huddled around her, with the two feeding on her milk still holding onto her breasts. She smiled, carefully setting the two sleeping pups aside next to their siblings. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven...where was the eighth?

She suddenly heard a soft growling sound near the window, which had been simulated to show the alien planet's night sky and its two large moons. The moons didn't provide much light, though, so Holly still found herself squinting as she gently crawled her way towards the sound. Still, some light was better than no light.

As she expected, her eighth pup had been the source of the growling, his figure faced towards the simulated image in front of him. While Holly considered him a pup, he was hardly small. He was the largest of his siblings by far, and had managed to grow to the size of an adult dog in just a few days. He was still only half the size of his father, but he was certainly growing fast. And as he turned to greet her, she couldn't help but glance down at the large twin cocks hanging between his hind legs.

They were...fully erect. Holly gulped. It made sense, considering he was maturing much faster than his siblings. She hadn't expected him to grow _this_

_quickly, though. He wasn't even looking at her face anymore...he was just staring at her tits._

"Heh...are you...frustrated?" she asked, slowly shaking her breasts as she did so. The wolf whimpered.

"In that case...Mommy can help you if you want..." she said softly. Without waiting for an answer, she dove for the twin cocks. The wolf yelped as she kissed the tip of his bottom member, before engulfing its entirety with its mouth. It was big, but at least it wasn't so big that it was going to choke her. As for the top member, she grasped it softly with her left hand, moving her delicate fingers around the soft tissue before beginning to stroke it.

As for her right hand, she reached between her legs to furiously rub her clit, but that wasn't the main focus of her attentions. She seemed to be doing a good job, considering all of the grunts and growls coming out of her pup's mouth. As much as she wanted to speed up her actions, she decided it'd be better to ease her pup into his pleasure. After all, it only made sense that he'd inherit the stamina that his father had.

HIs pre-cum was bitter and definitely didn't taste anything like the tentacle monster. Then again, it wasn't really an animal. It made her wonder what human cum would've tasted like. She'd probably never know. Her eyes watered as she felt the cock in her mouth begin to slowly expand. Now was probably a good time to speed everything up.

The member she was grasping was the first to go, spurting out a torrent of semen that splattered onto her hair and back, the warmth of it spreading to the rest of her body. Its lower counterpart wasn't far off, spilling its own load of cum down her throat. Even though she had prepared herself, she still found herself sputtering and coughing in surprise. The bitter taste made her taste buds explode. At the very least, it was a weird and foreign taste, but not repulsive.

She managed to swallow most of it, although a small amount still trickled from her lips when her wolf withdrew his cock from her mouth. Both of his members were still hard though, and from the look of frustration on his face, Holly assumed he wasn't satisfied. That was good, considering her body was burning with arousal after all the clit-rubbing. And since her morals were already in the dirt after having getting her son off, letting him fuck her wouldn't change that too much.

Holly readjusted herself into her typical mounting position, spreading her legs to allow her wolf to see her glistening, puffy pussy. "Come on, boy, Mommy's waiting for you," she said, patting her ass a few times.

She expected him to jump on her immediately and start fucking her, but he took his looking at her cunt, nosing it and giving it a few tentative licks. It felt good, she couldn't deny that, but foreplay was already over and done. She wriggled her hips in frustration, which seemed to get the message across to him. He mounted her clumsily, adjusting himself for a good ten seconds before even attempting to penetrate her. It was irritating, but as his mother, Holly was patient.

The wait was worth it, even though the juvenile wolf only managed to get his top cock into a hole. He had misaligned, plunging his top member into her pussy while leaving the bottom one to bounce along her pregnant belly and occasionally slap against her clit. Holly didn't bother to fix his mistake, though-- she was too horny to care at this point.

The young wolf panted, erratically thrusting into his mother's tight pussy. "Nyahh...that's the spirit~" Holly squealed, pushing her hips back to match her son's thrusts when she could. She felt the pups in her belly move around at the intrusion, which somehow only added the stimulation she was feeling. Her tits swing wildly at the pounding she was receiving, droplets of milk hitting the ground around them.

She was having a hard time keeping her voice down, but as it turned out, it wouldn't even matter. Her seven other pups appeared from the other side of the enclosure, all of them making a beeline for her milk-dripping teats. None of them seemed bothered that their brother was fucking their mother, and the first two pups quickly latched themselves onto her unoccupied nipples and began suckling. "Ahhh~ n-no...I'm gonna-"

Holly came hard. So hard that the torrent of milk of squirting out of her tits almost shot her pups off. Neither of them could handle so much milk, though, and the majority of it landed on the ground in front of her. It worked out for the six other pups, though, as they no longer had to fight for their mother's milk. They occupied themselves with the puddles of milk on the ground as they all lapped it up, clearly not bothered by the fact that it was, you know, on the ground.

"Ahhhh~h-harder...fill me Mommy with more pups," Holly moaned. Her older son continued rocking inside of her clenching snatch, although it was clear that he was having a hard time controlling himself. As if things couldn't get more chaotic, her alien keepers would be here soon, but...she hardly gave a fuck anymore. The aliens passing by the window would certainly enjoy the view. Her cunt was practically like a waterfall, her juices spilling out onto the ground between her legs with each thrust.

As she came again, she felt the cock inside of her expand, her eyes rolling back in her skull as she felt her pussy expand with it. If she had thought her son had came a lot when she had sucked him off, that was nothing compared to now. Each squirt of semen seemed to be larger than the first, making her abdomen swell even further. As for the cock on the outside, it came as well, although not nearly with the same ferocity. Still, it was still painting her pregnant belly quite nicely. Like father like son, she supposed as her wolf continued spewing semen both in and on her.

She didn't realize when the flow of cum had stopped, because before she knew it, her wolf son was at it again, ramming into her pregnant snatch once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the exception of the tentacle monster, I'll be dedicating two chapters to each creature Holly mates with: one with the original creature and one with her offspring. More chapters to come, but I have no idea when I'll add the next one.


	4. Alien Plant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Holly has sufficiently repopulated the wolf enclosure, she's moved to breed with a different creature. However, she isn't prepared to see what her new mate is.

Holly clenched her eyes as a cock slid into her cervix with ease, her arousal providing all the lubrication needed for her to take such a large member. The wolf wasted no time pounding his mother, gripping her hips as he gleefully indulged himself in her tightness. His second member hung outside, slapping against Holly's thighs and occasionally flicking at her sensitive clit. She cried out in ecstasy, eagerly pushing her hips back to match her son's thrusts.

She had never thought she'd become this depraved. She had never intended to allow her male pups to fuck her for the sake of her own pleasure. It had only been a way to relieve some of them of their growing pains. But yet here she was, allowing a bestial creature that _she_ had birthed to fuck even more pups into her. They weren't the ones approaching her out of pained frustration, rather, it was her who crawled over to them and spread her legs. She'd parade around them like an unfucked bitch in heat until they mounted her, fucked her, and filled her with their seed. It wasn't a routine Holly was proud of, but...

Her pussy clenched as her came, her tongue hanging out as she writhed wildly under the wolf. She couldn't deny the pleasure of having one cock plowing her as the other one nudged her skin from the outside, but it was clearly not the standard way for these wolves to fuck. It was pretty clear to her at this point that these alien wolves preferred to fuck both of her holes at once. Either way, though, it's not like it mattered in the end. At least not to her.

Her wolf didn't last much longer after her, letting out a screech as he shoved himself into Holly's cunt, his cock spewing his semen deep into her depths. The second member followed a few seconds later, painting her flat belly white as she watched it spasm between her legs. _After this session, it probably won't be flat anymore._ She sighed as she was filled up to the brim, bathing in the afterglow of her pleasure.

As the wolf on top of her finished off and began his awkward dismount, Holly glanced down at her large tits and gently tweaked it a nipple, prompting a small spray of milk from the tip. She smiled to herself. They had felt full and uncomfortable before, but now they just felt like a part of her. She shifted slightly on her hands and knees as the cock inside of her slid out, spreading her legs as her next wolf positioned himself on top of her.

...

Holly awoke to the sound of an electronic beam, as well as the sound of metal chains. She had just given birth yesterday to her second litter of pups, and it wasn't uncommon for a few aliens to come check on their wellbeing. She drowsily opened her eyes, finding an alien staring down at her with a blank expression. Its eyes bore into her skull, and part of her wanted to run away. This wasn't an alien "doctor" checking on her, nor was it an alien coming to take her pups away. By the looks of those chains, it seemed as if _she_ was the one being taken away. She groaned as some sort of collar was fastened around her neck and the black metal chains were linked with it. The collar glowed with blue light, and while Holly was already tired to begin with, she found herself having no desire to resist. Instead, she let herself get led towards a teleportation disk.

She was completely naked crawling on all fours out in the open like this, but at least it was night and there wasn't really any of them around. _If this is a zoo of some sort, it's probably closed._ She suddenly missed the safety of her enclosure, as well as warmth of her pups sleeping around her. The pups...what were they going to do without her? Holly was sure that the aliens had some sort of plan for them, but they were still her pups. It just didn't feel right.

They passed by more dark enclosures before coming to a stop to the only one with light. While the other enclosures had been shuttered off to allow for their walls to be simulated, this one was left with clear windows. A large, bluish-green plant sat in the middle of it, while a beam of blue light shone on it. The rest of the large room was dark, although Holly could make out the outline of grass and other plants.

The alien keeper made quick work of her chains, unfastening them from her collar as he nudged her towards the teleportation disk. Even before the alien teleported her into the enclosure, Holly was already anticipating what was to come. She saw the vines that seemed to split off from the plant from every direction, as well as the flower situated in the middle of the plant. Holly gulped as a large zap pushed her into the enclosure, preparing herself for what was to come. She clung to the corner of the room where it was still dark, eyeing the blue-tinted plant with fear. Her collar was still emanating light, and it suddenly dawned her why she was given the collar in the first place. It couldn't be a coincidence that the collar gave off blue light and this plant seemed to also depend on that light.

She gulped, taking a small step towards the large plant. No response. Holly let out a sigh of relief. She was convinced that a vine had been ready to lash out towards her.

In reality, a vine _had_ been ready to lash out of her, but it slid towards her among the darkened grass, completely invisible to her. Holly yelped as a vine suddenly slapped up against her right leg, then tightened around it. "L-let me go!" she screamed, struggling futilely. Another vine suddenly slapped up against her left leg, and she found herself completely immobile. She flailed around, shrieking as she was dragged towards the large plant in the center.

Flashbacks of the tentacle monster played through her head as she was lifted off the ground, two vines latching themselves onto her wrists as she was pulled directly above the alien plant. Her legs were spread out as she was positioned atop the flower rod, the buds tickling the insides of the thighs. Holly struggled, but quickly found that to be a task when more vines emerged to wrap more of her body up. She gasped as she felt the slick wetness of the flower between her legs, the wetness seeming to spread out and coat her outer labia.

More vines came to envelope themselves around her, and Holly could only watch helplessly as the majority of her body was wrapped up like a Christmas present. Besides her collar-bound neck, only her pussy, breasts, and head remained free of the vines...and she knew full well that this plant-beast had a use in mind for them. With the added slickness, Holly was easily lowered onto the flower-rod, her cunt engulfing its entirety all the way to its base. She bit her lip glancing down at the small lump protruding from her lower abdomen.

A large burst of pleasure suddenly overwhelmed her senses, and if not for her inability to move, she would've toppled over from the sensation. The flower was _convulsing_ , Holly realized, and it was slapping up against her sensitive walls. Her cunt clenched, and she could feel the flower shrink inside of her as it was crushed from her tightness. It expanded almost as quickly as it contracted, though, exploding out against her pussy that sent her over the edge. She cried out, juices spilling out from between her legs as a powerful orgasm shook her.

As if her orgasm triggered something inside of it, the flower suddenly seemed to explode inside of her, and pleasure rocketed through her body. She hadn't even finished cumming the first time and she was already on her second orgasm. The collar around her neck suddenly burst in light, and she she came a third time from the sudden sensation. _W-what...what...was this feeling?_ Cum spilled out of her pussy uncontrollably like a waterfall, and she writhed in the never-ending ecstasy.

Holly hardly noticed the vines that latched onto her milk-filled breasts, and didn't even flinch a larger than normal vine slid gently into her open mouth. It didn't take long for the vines curled around her nipples to do their intended job, as it only took a light twist on her sensitive body to draw spouts of milk from the tits. It only added to the sensations that she was feeling, as yet another orgasm spread throughout her hot and uncomfortable body.

Something warm and watery was being deposited into her mouth, and it didn't taste half bad. Although, Holly guessed that she wasn't really in the position to refuse. "Mmmmph~" she moaned as she was force fed the strange liquid, weakly adding a squeal as the flower expanded suddenly inside of her once more, forcing more of her juices out. _This flower must be coated in my cum..._ She didn't know whether the liquid did anything, because anything she felt could also be attributed to the flower inside of her fucking her-- could she even consider this as a fucking? It hardly mattered at this point.

Slowly, Holly felt the vines around her begin to retreat; one by one, they slid off of her and retreated back. Except the vines milking and feeding her, she was technically free to escape the situation she was in. But she couldn't. She was perfectly content with bathing in the pleasure of being suspended atop the flower rod deep inside of her, all while milk was extracted from her and a vine fed her. Holly eagerly rocked her hips, grinding against the expanding and contracting flower inside of her.

Only when she accepted her situation did she remember to look forward, where a swarm of aliens watched outside her window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people suggested a plant mating, so here it is. Hopefully it's not complete trash.


	5. Uneggspected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly discovers that alien plants reproduce differently from the ones back on Earth, all while reuniting happily with her second litter of alien pups.

Holly was burning up, and in more ways than just one.

At night, when the aliens' "zoos" closed up and the enclosure turned dark save for the beam of blue light centered upon the "plant", it was cool and comfortable, even as she laid atop the plant's budding rod and allowed herself to get fucked by it. At least in that situation, she only really had to worry about the heat between her legs-- the post-orgasm warmth was something she could manage quite easily at this point. During the day, though, it was a completely different story.

The alien plant-creature was _much_ more feisty during the day-- as if it wasn't already active at night. She had been wrong to assume that the plant had depended on the blue light, because as far as she could tell, the blue light had been meant to _subdue_ it. Apparently fucking her on its flower-rod was just a night-time ritual, because it didn't hold back once that blue light was gone. She learned that the hard way on her first morning. The coolness of the chamber completely disappeared, replaced by a hot, humid climate that caused her entire body to sweat. As if she wasn't already sticky enough from the amount of nectar the plant was feeding her and the amount of breast milk that dripped from her budding tits.

Although she feel sleep-deprived, t was hard for Holly to get a sufficient amount of sleep these days, with her pussy clenching around the flower inside of her on more peaceful days and her entire body bouncing atop the plant's rod on restless ones. It was hard for her to keep track of the days that had passed at this point; the only indication that any time had passed at all was the development of the flower rod itself. It had been entirely smooth on the first night, but the rod was slowly accumulating more rough edges and bumps. They weren't painful-- if anything, they stimulated her already sensitive walls even further. Some truly spectacular orgasms had been wrung from her these past few nights as a result of those developments.

Holly noticed the blue tinge disappear from her vision, leaving her to stare at the dozen or so aliens staring at her through the window. The heat of embarrassment was still there, but perhaps a good part of her dignity was lost considering she was content with letting them stare at her naked body. Not that she could do anything about it anyway. She groaned against the vine in spilling nectar down her throat, which also seemed to have developed some bumps of its own.

She didn't particularly enjoy the taste of the nectar, considering it way too sweet, even for a sweet tooth like her. But her body had already adapted to it at this point, and considering she had no other means of nutrition, Holly found herself eagerly opening her mouth to be fed whenever the vine approached. She wished she could feel disgusted with herself, but considering she was allowing a plant to have its way with her,

The vine suddenly withdrew from Holly's mouth, leaving her coughing and sputtering as she could finally feel herself being able to breathe properly again. She felt herself getting pulled off the flower-rod, wincing as she felt it leave her tight pussy. But while her cunt regained its shape, closing back to display her dripping, puffy entrance, her abdomen did not. It stayed firmly rounded, and as the vines lowered her onto the grassy floor, Holly could feel several round objects rolling inside of her. She shuddered at the sensation.

On her hands and knees, the slippery vines continued to hold her in place, holding her arms and keeping her legs spread in the direction of the plant. Holly whimpered, wriggling her hips as she made eye contact with the aliens watching her. The rest were probably eyeing the milk dripping from her breasts. _It's weird that these aliens knew how to genetically modify my body when their bodies were nothing like humans. There's hardly anything that could distinguish between a male or female alien._

She felt something large and thick nudge against her thigh, its rough edges tracing marks of her own juices along her ass. It would usually have slammed into her by now...but all it was doing was circling around her opening, occasionally striking her clit and making her gasp. "Ugh...please..." she moaned, her toes curling at the anticipation.

_What was she even pleading for?"_

It was almost as if this alien plant was trying to prove a point, making her wait like this. Vines aside, the arousal pooling around her legs and dripping from her cunt was her own. The breast milk that she was producing might've been partially enhanced by the nectar she had been fed, but it was still her body making it. And of course... her pleading words upon getting teased by a creature... those were certainly made by her.

The plant's appendage was hovering just over her pussy now, its tip threatening to plunge in. She couldn't help but struggle against the vines, trying desperately to push her hips back in a futile attempt for relief.

Whether the plant understood satisfaction or not, Holly's wish was granted, plunging the vine into her cunt with one swift thrust. The objects inside of her womb jostled around as she was pounded by the bamboo-like vine. "F-fuck..." she moaned, feeling her body jutting back and forth like a seesaw. Getting fucked from behind by some alien plant creature was something that she never thought she'd experience, much less get used to. But it was a daily thing at this point, her pussy welcoming its rough-yet-smooth vine, almost like its long-lost lover.

Ahh...it fills me up so nicely...

The vine was smooth enough to easily push through her warm tunnel without any issues, yet still managed to stimulate her walls wonderfully. Her body was sticky from the heat as usual, but the pleasure was even more overwhelming than the humidity. It pushing deeper and deeper into her snatch, slamming against her cervix with fervor. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe... and yet...

"H-harder...ahh~" Holly cried out, eyes watering as she ground her hips. The alien plant seemingly obliged, picking up the pace as it began to spear her with fervor. Her tits were really getting flung around now, much to the alien spectators' amusement. The vine was really beginning to pick up pace now. If she was going to faint from the heat, the least she could do was cum from it.

And cum she did.

"Ahhhh~ c-cumming..." Holly moaned weakly, her body slouching to the ground as she felt her pussy clench one final time. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, her vision blurring simultaneously from her orgasm and heat exhaustion. She felt the bamboo vine slam into her one final time, before it too began pumping its juices inside of her. It was a particularly large load this time around-- she could feel its fluids spilling out of her barely a second after its release.

_Luckily for the alien plant, though, Holly wouldn't be moving from her spot for a while._

_..._

When Holly came to her senses, she was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

She never thought she'd be able to spend time with her second litter of pups, considering she had been whisked away to the other chamber before they had even reached adolescence, yet here they were, immediately rushing towards her in excitement upon realizing she had awoken. They were much bigger than when she had left them, though: all of them in late adolescence at this point, their bodies towering over her nude body. She couldn't help but glance at their "twin peaks", which hung proudly between their legs.

"I see you've all grown up," Holly said, giggling as her eldest nudged his snout in between her spread legs. "Uh, uh, uh, not right now," she said, pushing him lightly away. "Mommy's gotta get this sorted out," patting her enlarged belly. He grunted in frustration, but sat down with the rest of his siblings. _I'll have to teach them how to fuck properly as soon as I can, just like how I taught their fathers._

But...what was she going to do about these...eggs in her womb? Could she even call them eggs if they came from a plant...or whatever that alien thing was...

Almost on cue, a sudden wave of pressure suddenly overwhelmed her, causing to groan as she felt the round objects shift inside of her. Her wolf pups growled in confusion, pawing and nudging her. Holly, crying out as another wave of pressure came and went, this time with a hint of pleasure with it. As more and more pressure pressed against her pussy from the inside, she felt herself beginning to grow hot.

She cried out, feeling one of the objects beginning to force itself out of her opening. Without any delay, her pussy slid open, allowing a blue, smooth egg to roll out of her. Her relief was short-lived, her hands grabbing onto one of her wolves' back as she spread her legs even further. Another egg was beginning to force its way out of her, and this one was bigger than the other. She was going to have to push.

"Hah...hah...nghhh..."

she grunted, straining to push the egg out of her. She could see blue peaking out from between her legs. _One more..._ The egg slid out of her with a pop, rolling out to settle next to its smaller sibling. But judging from her slightly-raised stomach, there was still one more inside of her. And judging from the pattern of how she laid eggs...this one was going to be the largest one.

"F-fuck...I'm going to need the help of gravity on this one," she groaned, moving over onto her hands and knees. She let out a sudden gasp at the feeling of large, rough tongues pressing up against her wet opening. "N-no...this...is not the time...ah~" Holly cried out in ecstasy, biting her lip as she felt her sons lapping up her juices. _I'm supposed to be in labor...not letting my sons have their way with me._ But...it was working. The pressure between her legs was growing stronger. She could actually feel the leg pressing up against her entrance now.

"Nghh...just...a little more..." Holly moaned, flicking her clit furiously. "F-faster," she urged the wolves. "Mommy's almost-"

She cried out in ecstasy, cumming hard on the wolves' tongues and bathing them with her fluids. The egg inside of her would follow suit, splitting her opening open, and dropping on the grass between her legs and rolling over to join the other eggs. Holly let out a sigh of relief, plopping her front half down on the grass and allowing her sons to continue lapping at her drenched cunt. She had done it...

Holly glanced at the eggs to her side. _But what am I supposed to do with them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter, don't mind the egg pun. Next chapter will have more interactions with her second generation of pups (may or may not involve the eggs) and whichever creature the aliens decide to breed her with next.


End file.
